a strange love called percabeth
by green to gray
Summary: I can't lie and say this has never been done. So if you want to see how percabeth or if your not fond of what that is ,Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, face life. But if dont want to read its cool with me your just missing the most amazing story ever. old name was lailaluvsya
1. Chapter 1

Percy point of view:

"Are we there yet?" I complained.

"Percy it's been three minutes, just breath will get there in time," mom told me.

"Jezz Percy you sound like a love sick puppy, don't worry will get you there in time to see Annabeth," Paul taunted.

Just the sound of her name sent, blood rush up to my cheeks. The girl I'm in love with. The girl who is waiting for me. The girl I fell into Tartarus with. The girl who I fought to wars with. The girl who might kill me if I show up late. That's my girl. Ever since me and Annabeth made it official that we were dating (well the camps actually snuck up on us while we were kissing and then threw us in to the lake were we continued kissing) it's all they've been buzzing about. They call it forbidden love.

Yeah about that it's not that we can't date it's that Athena, Annabeths mom disapproves. She warned me several times to get away from her daughter, but hey I'm still alive so that's a good sign, right? I haven't seen Annabeth for 4 months since she was spending the rest of the school year with her dad in California. And I just couldn't call her because it would send monsters a free invitation to the all you can eat half-blood buffet. It made me anxious. And I was _extra_ anxious to see her, see her run in to my waiting arms, and feel her soft lips agents mine.

"Percy did you hear me, we are here," she tried to get my you guys are going to think i should win a nobel prize for " A way with words" or "Most intelligent when it comes to words" because this just proves Thalia can stop calling me kelp for brains. Note the sarcasm.

"Wha?"

"Were here," she told me again.

With that, I was out our car door. "Young love" Paul told my mom, but I wasn't paying attention I was already running up the hill with my bags, were Annabeth waited. When I got up to the hill I dropped my bags right there were she was ten feet away. I opened my arms and she ran in to them were we kissed. When we stopped for air she said "Took you long enough Seaweed Brain."

That's when we kissed again, it was meant to be longer but I herd a flash. One that sounded very,very similar to a camra. Annabeth and I turned our heads to the left to see, surprise surprise the Stoll brothers and the rest of the camp's year rounders in the bushes. "Are you serious," I growled and out of the corner of my eye (the left eye to be exact) I saw my mom and Paul at the bottom of the hill.

"We also got on video the first time," they said proudly everybody started laughing like it was a joke.

Me and Annabeth stormed off in to the woods and they tried to follow ,but the way that me and Annabeth were running it would be a miracle if at the most ,one of them caught up to us. When we finally got to camp were we took the long way around out of the woods were the camp is following the trail we made .We ran to the Poseidon cabin where it was quit and not filled with annoying little campers trying to get a picture of us kissing. But really, reuniting with her was the best day ever. We talked, sometimes doing other things, lying on my bed till they (they as in the campers) finally figured out were we are. They barged in smiling all of them. "Hey" Travis said, "We gave the picture to your mom".


	2. authors note (sorry :()

**Hi. I know I have been dead since November I really do have excuses which you can determine if they are good or bad. Excuse number one : school. In my school they give you a lot of homework. Emphasis on a lot. So with a lot of homework on my plate its not exactly easy to do fan fiction Excuse number two: summer homework. Yes I do have summer homework and each packet is what the teachers said three hours of homework on average. So I have to do basically nine hours of homework for the summer so don't tell me I have the summer off cause I don't Excuse number three: babysitting. You see my mom has to go to college because she did not get to finish because of yours truly wanted to be apart of the world. When my mom decided I was old enough she made me babysit my younger brother and sister so with homework and babysitting I cant possibly make a chapter with an 8 o clock curfew,AND at the time getting home at 6:30 from school. Excuse number four:lazy. I am not going to lie. I am a very lazy person so at times I could not take the will power to make a chapter with a bad case of the lazys. and a very over used excuse but very true:life. i have a life outside of fan fiction 'nuff said. you still there? if you are here a cookie (::). As i was righting I was trying to make a decision. I have dig myself a hole which I cant get out of. This story. I just don't know what to right. I really do not know. the worst part is I have all these ideas that I feel that I shouldn't put in the story because it would not go with the plot of the story. So I have made my decision. This story will be a group of one-shots and stuff so yeah for one-shots You still there? Here another cookie (::) So here why I'm so excited What you thought i was leaving no no no. I am actually starting another story and its very cliche but you'll have to wait and see *cue evil laughter I am also going to start a blog by the name of ****_dlaylaismyname _****or something else if I tell you later. Its a way to tell you hows it going with me but also on school life and it will get personal. So Ill tell you when that's open also send me questions because Ill answer it honestly when the next story comes. The new story will be posted tomorrow or the day after tomorrow at the latest so don't get to upset when its not posed tomorrow or something. Thats all i got to say so stay tuned... **


End file.
